Stop And Stare
by ThemSoundWaves
Summary: :REMAKE OF IS THERE MORE edited.: Humans meant very little, if not nothing to Soundwave, they were just there. minding their own buisness going about their lives. He never stopped to really look at them; never paused to admire how alike their species were, that was until a white haired femme intrigued him enough to stop and stare. -T FOR SWEARING AND VIOLENCE


Stop And Stare. Rollercosters and assassins.

**A/N** **Hello guys! this is my new remake of Is There More? my first fanfiction, i edited it and revised, i want to know if it is better then the last one, ive changed things around, th story will be focusing more on Ahsilas life and ill be making her personailty less... hidden, ive also changed some details and plots. taking out a few things too, i hope you guys find this better then the first, Soundwave out!**

It was unlike him to be traveling outside the Nemisis. Other then being on duty or randomly shipped off to Primus-knows-where to do whatever the frag Lord Megatron required him to do.

Truth was, Soundwave needed a break. A long, relaxing, noiseless break from Megatron and Starscreams constant ranting and raving about how obsessed Megatron is with Optimus Prime, and how Megatron was 'unfit' to be leader of the decepticons in Starscreams optics. To Soundwave the duo sounded an awful lot like two sibling sparklings arguing over who could 'rule' the new room in the house they just move into. Yes.. Puny, its okay to laugh.

Between the bickering and the screeching, it seemed poor Soundwave couldn't find a single room in the Nemisis where the two WOULDN'T be, it distracted him quite a bit from his seemingly meaningless tap tap tapping away at the computer, when the two were around all he could accomplish were a few lines of nonsense, and if he did get time alone, he looked back on said lines and wondered what the frag he was on, basically being to distracted to write coherently- writing down every word the two mechs shared instead of the reports he SHOULD have been doing.

So here he was, in the middle of a desert, walking around looking as if he owned the place. He leaned back with his servos to his back in a seemingly incharistic show stretching his aching back joints that seemed to have knotted themselves into one another from standing strait for to long.

Venting as a nasty pop sounded through his back, relief spread through his frame. He let his servos drop back to his sides, looking up to the one sun that shined over the planet.

What felt like hours was only minuets until he grew increasingly bored of the sandy scene before him, with a long over due, tired sigh, Soundwave stepped foreword, getting back into his normal strut as he crossed the huge desert, watching as random dead trees and black birds passed him by. He stopped to watch a certain noisy crow peck away at a dead tree as if something important lay dormant inside, his servo coming up to where his own cassette rested peacefully in recharge.

A low growl of an engine caused the silent mech to look up from Lazerbeak, turning on his scanners to make sure no autobots were in the area, he ducked behind a large rock and waited, The vehicle was non-satinet, four organic's riding within.

The large jeep braked to a messy stop as the front door swung open, a man with dark brown hair and a scowl dominating his lips stepped out, another man, with bleach blond hair and tan skin looking slightly younger then the brown haired man jumped from the passenger side, throwing open the back door to reveal the other two organic's. A long black haired mech with greedy looking black eyes, struggling in his grip was a long white haired grey eyed femme, her optics full of anger and fear.

"Let me go you bitch-head!"

The femme cursed, kicking at the black haired mans groin, he was prepared however, pushing on the the girls back with enough force for her to stumble, face planting into the tan/red sand.

Soundwave cocked an optic ridge under his mask as he watched, the femme struggling beneath the black haired boys chest while the other two held her down.

"I gave you your stupid money- now let. Me. Go!" The man before her didn't faultier, simply clocking the femme hard in the face with his fist, red organic life-blood trickling from her now ruptured lips.

"The deal was three fifty, ya only gave us three hundred by the dead-line, ya're fifty short."

The girl snarled and glared at the offending male, her eyes shooting daggers into the mans head.

"Fifty-fucking-dollers WHOPTY-FUCKING-DO! It's only-"

She was cut off as another harsh punch rendered her speechless, she worked her jaw, setting it in place before scowling.

Soundwave crouched lower, wondering why a mech would harm a femme, it was truly wrong in every way, at least on Cybertron. Even Starscream wouldn't stoop so low as to force himself upon another, finally having enough after the forth nasty kick to the girls stomach, Soundwave turned away from the scene, intending on leaving humans to their nature, when a energon-curling scream made him pause and look behind him.

The black haired man had stabbed a knife into the femmes lower stomach, demanding to be given the last of the money. The girl screamed and kicked as blood pooled on both sides of the knife.

Deciding he would intervene... Just this once, Soundwave searched his processor for an addition he had not yet used, nor did he ever think he would use. Transforming into his alt mode, Soundwave cut his engine and let the process complete.

* * *

Pain, oh god did it hurt, her stomach was burning with white pain as the knife dug deeper into her abdomen, it felt like someone was currently scorching her skin with a blow torch, she could even smell the burning skin...

Another scream ripped through her abused lungs as Connor dug the knife deeper into her already tearing flesh, her throat was raw and dry, she wanted to fight back, because the pain was to much to handle, she wanted to black out, go numb, hell dying even seemed like a good option at the moment.

_Why didn't I just take the extra sixy bucks gramma wanted to give me!_

She hollered into her mind as a few round of pain rippled through her like a wild title wave. The pressure on her arms from Dominique and Liam increased as her struggle to kick the man away enhanced, this was sick! Horrible! It was only fifty fucking dollers! Was he that greedy?

Before she could blink the pressure was gone.

She thought briefly that she had died, willing herself to be pulled into eternal darkness, no pain, no deals, no... Men, but her dreams were quickly shattered when she heard Connor holler.

"What the fuck man!"

The sound of dirt being kicked up and tussling men had the white haired girl glancing up from her spot on the ground, her grey eyes widened at the scene that greeted her through her hazy, pale eyes.

A man, looking in his thirties was holding his own against the trio, his face was covered by a long black scarf that reminded the girl of an assassin, a normal black hood was pulled up over his head, but the injured woman could still see the long black and purple hair that poked out from beneath.

The only way she could actually tell that this person was indeed male, was the muscles that hugged the tight black jacket of his arms, the baggy ripped up gangster jeans. Oh. And the way he repeatedly punched the hell out of her attackers.

The girl groaned as she attempted to sit up, only to scream as round after round of pain shot through her body like a knife through butter, she clenched her teeth, nails digging into the sand, attempting to death-grip all her pain out on the little defenseless tan rocks that coated her tanned skin. The knife still imbedded in her stomach, instead of reaching for it and yanking out like she should have done, the girl simply let herself fall back down onto the sand, to weak to even try.

Her vision swam, her sight doubled as if she were going cross-eyed, she was becoming increasingly dizzy, feeling like she was on the roller coaster of her life that did endless twirls and dips that would make a merry-go-round dizzy.

But she could still feel pain, her thoughts wondered, why would she feel pain on a roller coaster? Weren't they suppose to be safe?

She closed her eyes, finally to dizzy to keep them open, her eyelids felt like ten pound wights, now fully unable to reopen her eyes, the girl allowed herself to focus on what was going on around her, rather then the pain that still trembled within her.

She heard a few more grunts. Ones that she could label coming from the three men who had kidnapped her, but she heard no new noise. No new voice, whoever this man was, he was good at hiding his pain, unless he had not been injured, then she would have to give this mystery assassin a few credits, Connor and his followers were like a gang, they knew how to fight, they knew how to break someone. She would have to give her thanks to this hooded man when she was able... If she was able.

It seemed like hours until the noise finally died down, she heard the jeeps engine start, the _grrzzzzt_ of the tires rolling through the sand as it fled. And when the roar of the engine died down, The girl was met with a very uncomfortable amount of...

...Silence.

She wondered if the mystery man had left her there to die, to slowly bleed out her lifeblood in whirl of pain, as of now, she couldn't feel her stomach, her entire lower half had gone numb, probably her body trying to protect herself, protect her heart, but hell, she was no doctor, she could be paralyzed for all she knew...

Afraid of the sudden thought, she wiggled her finger, eyes still closed.

Nope, she was good.

She was pried from her shabby job at a blind self diagnostic when she heard footsteps in the sand, the white haired girl tensed, praying to god that the Connor hadn't returned. But all thoughts were pushed away as she slowly opened her eyes to gaze upon the form of her savior assassin.

She squinted her eyes as the man knelt down, she could hardly see his eyes, although the sun was up, he was currently blocking it out, giving him a rather angelic aura... How funny, her guardian angel.

Although from the outline of the sun, she could still see a small strip of the mans' extremely pale face, but as she attempted to look further up, to get a look at his eyes, she was met with darkness.

The man reached a hand out and probed at her wound, she growled, her body flinching away from the touch. She allowed her head to fall back onto the ground, for some reason she felt safe in his presence, but she knew not to trust people like she had before.

Again, she was rudely interrupted from her thoughts when the knife that had been jammed into her intestines was suddenly yanked out full force, sending the girl into another round of a screaming for, something warm was pressed to her wound, she had to admit, with the knife gone the pain was a lot more bearable.

She could feel what felt something like a kind of cloth wrap around the open wound on her stomach, Gentle hands wiped away the blood that caked her lower half, ruining her favorite shirt. She tried to get another look at her savior but her mind refused to agree, she felt herself start to shut down, her body slowly going numb everywhere as her body fought to keep her heart pumping, the numbness continued until she no longer felt inside her own body, with a sigh of relief, She allowed herself to be captured by the comforting darkness.

He watched the girls head fall back as she passed out from the pain, Organics… so fragile, their armor too soft, a pin would make a mark on their skin, if he poked her hard enough, there was no doubt that his finger could go strait through.

Blinking his humanistic eyes, Soundwave felt his energy reserve lessen, using a holoform took a lot of energy, and he wouldn't have enough to carry her to a hospital, so he settled for second best. Allowing the holoform to sizzle away into nonexistence Soundwave restarted his UAV (Unmanned Aerial Vehicle) alt mode transforming into his bipedal from and reaching past his sleeping cassette into his chassis subspace, pulling out a small humanized part of his comm. Link.

Setting it down beside the human, Soundwave took a last look at the injured girl before transforming and speeding off towards the _Nemisis,_ Hoping Lord Megatron and Starscream decided to take a break from screeching like he had.

**R&R**


End file.
